Set fire to the rain
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Alternate Universe Song fic. Anzu conoce a un joven de bellos ojos amatistas y se enamora por completo de una máscara. ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere de la verdad? A veces la ignorancia es gloria, pero la verdad duele una vez y la mentira siempre. ONE SHOT


**Set fire to the rain. **

_MagAnzu: Este song fic lo hice poniéndome emo. Je, je… Así que perdón por proyectarme, Bueno, es un AU…_

_Diarkae: Blah, blah. Mejor lean. Está más genial que nunca. Ahora no digo chistes porque MagAnzu está triste y no se le ocurre nada. Sólo agradecemos todas sus reviews-_

Disclaimer: **YuGiOh** no me pertenece,** le pertenece al señor Kazuki Takahashi **san** y** al contrario de muchos, **estoy feliz con eso**, porque si le perteneciera a alguno de estos locos escritores, (Incluyéndome a mí) tendría muchas cosas raras-

_Recuerden que Mazaki Anzu es Téa Gardner, Honda Hiroto es Tristan Taylor, Jonouchi Katsuya es Joey Wheeler, Shizuka Kawai es Serenity Wheeler y Ryuuji Otogi es Duke Devlin._

_LxR. Never.- LxR N._ -_LxR. Never.- LxR N.-_ _LxR. Never.- LxR N.-_ _LxR. Never.- LxR N.-LxR. Never. -LxR N .-LxR. Never.- LxR N LxR. Never.- LxR N._ -_LxR. Ne ver-_

"**Siento como si aquellos días estuvieran tan lejos, y a la vez siento que los vuelvo a vivir, como si esta melancolía me removiera las entrañas y me hiciera una vez más regresar a mi pasado. Aquél pasado que había decidido enterrar, para ya no verlo más…"**

-Hola, Anzu. – Saludó el joven de cabello tricolor, mirada dulce y piel blanca como la leche al acercarse a la muchachita de fríos ojos azules.- parece que hoy tú y yo estaremos más juntos que de costumbre.

-Ah, hola- Profirió cortadamente la muchacha, tratando de evocar los recuerdos de su pasada vista con el muchacho- Eh… ¿Y cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Mi nombre es Atem Yami Mutou.- Pronunció suavemente, tomando asiento en una de las butacas delante de la castaña- Muchos me dicen Yami.

-Sí, muchos te llaman Yami, es verdad. ¿Y qué sucede si te llamo Atem? –Dijo la castaña, con un toque de burla en la mirada soez que siempre manejaba- ¿Acaso te gusta?

-No importa realmente. – respondió amablemente el chico de la cabellera tricolor, sonriendo para la niña con ojos de zafiro.

-¿Y qué tal Yamito? – Rió la muchacha de hermoso y largo cabello trigueño, buscando enojar al chico- ¿O Atemio? ¿Qué tal Atemis?

Su joven amiga que estaba sentada a la izquierda de la oji azul, Miho Nosaka, no pudo evitar soltar una risotada sincera. Pero Atem no se alteró para nada.

-Tú puedes llamarme como gustes- dijo el joven de hermosos ojos amatistas, con la tierna mirada, muy diferente a la de su interlocutora - me agrada si lo dices tú.

-*No esperaba eso.*- pensó la chica, arqueando las cejas de lo sorprendida que estaba por el argumento del muchacho. Siempre que empezaba con ese comentario, las personas se indignaban, desde cualquier punto de vista, ellos no se tomaban la vida tan a juego y Anzu siempre salía carcajeándose de las personas por su tremenda idiotez. Lo admitía, era una jovencita con un ingenio agudo para ofender y disfrutaba de enfurecer a los demás. Todos había caído en su juego, excepto Yuugi, su mejor amigo de la infancia, y ese joven de iguales ojos llenos de bondad, se llamaba… Atem Yami, sí. Ese era su nombre, un nombre muy hermoso, a su parecer.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

[Y lo dejé caer, a mi corazón,]

Él era tan parecido a Yuugi, su antiguo amigo de la infancia que el destino le había arrebatado de las manos por aquella enfermedad. Le sentía como a su mismo hermano, cuando ni siquiera le conocía realmente. Le había tomado cariño desde la primera vez que le había visto, muy raro en ella, que era tan fría como un bloque de hielo, y muy cruel cuando se trataba de lastimar a alguien. Pero ese muchacho de hermosos ojos rubíes la había cautivado desde aquella plática primeriza, aunque no recordase su nombre. Remembraba cuando el joven se había levantado por algo y regresado sin que ella se diera cuenta, le había pegado un susto terrible en aquella primera charla, tan conmovedora y divertida a la vez.

-¡Ah!- gritó la muchacha, al verse sorprendida por su nuevo amigo, que la había pillado al estar leyendo su tarea- ¿Qué onda?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- dijo el joven de hermosos ojos amatistas- te asusté.

-Claro que no, tonto- sonrió la muchacha, no pudiendo esconder su nerviosismo. – por supuesto que sabía que tú venías. Sólo quería que vieras que puedo hacer como que me sorprendes.

Y sí, ella sabía claramente que su nuevo amigo se dirigía a tratar de asustarla en cualquier momento mientras leía el libro, pero jamás se imaginaría que al sentir el contacto con él lo confundiría con Yuugi, su ya difunto amigo. Eso era lo que realmente la había aterrorizado, ver a alguien como él de nuevo. Y desde ese pequeño contacto, ella sintió que le conocía como nunca.

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

[Y como cayó, tú apareciste para reclamarlo,]

Llena de dudas, de inseguridad. Esa misma noche no podía dormir de la emoción que estallaba en sus entrañas. Y había soñado con él, con el chico de hermosos ojos amatistas que acababa de conocer.

-*Pero… ¿Qué rayos me sucede?- caviló la joven, al levantarse en medio de la penumbra. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, y su corazón palpitaba muy fuertemente, como si no tuviera fin- ¨*Si ni siquiera le conozco bien*

Desde aquel penoso día en que perdió al único hombre del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, se prometió jamás volver a sentir lo mismo por otro. Las relaciones posteriores fueron, cada una de ellas, efímeras y superficiales. Más basadas en el deseo y egolatría que en el verdadero amor. Justo la anterior, con un joven de mirada helada, llamado Seto Kaiba, había terminado en un desastre total. Seto era grosero, la trataba con la punta del pie, la lastimaba, pero a ella realmente nunca le importó, porque no planeaba nada serio con él, le daba hasta cierto asco, y descaradamente se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión. Yuugi era un jovencito dulce, tierno, amable, muy cariñoso y un poco sumiso, siempre cuidaba de Anzu en todo momento y ella se sentía protegida por su espíritu tan fuerte. Los demás hombres habían sido tan pasajeros, sólo un juego para la joven de cabello trigueño: todos ellos eran independientes, ambiciosos y llenos de un orgullo terrible, ellos eran tan diferentes a su Yuugi, para evitar recordárselo.

_It was dark and I was over,_

[Estaba muy oscuro, y yo acabada]

Y después de tantas relaciones diferentes a la que realmente deseaba, con hombres fríos a quienes no les importaba, al fin había encontrado a alguien tan dulce, tan amable y adorable como su Yuugi. Tan parecido y con esas diferencias deliciosas que le gustaban tanto. Llevaba varios meses de conocerle y le adoraba más cada día que pasaba.

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

[Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste,]

Primero pensó que era por el tremendo parecido que tenía con su antiguo amigo, pero empezaba a quererle por lo que él era, por su esencia que tanto le gustaba. Porque querer es algo muy difícil de expresar y mucho más complicado de sentir, al menos para ella. Pues se enamoró, no sabía con precisión cuándo había comenzado, porque simplemente no se fijaba mucho en esas cosas. Ella era una persona fría, pero no tonta: así que no tardó en enterarse de sus sentimientos, pero prefería negarlos, alegando que ella estaba enamorada de un tal Ryou Bakura, un compañero que no le dirigía mucho la palabra. Bakura era frío, callado, hasta el punto de anormalidad, como lo expresaba su amiga Miho. Pero Anzu insistía ante todo el mundo que él le gustaba, se negaba rotundamente a haberse enamorado, era una palabra que no tenía cabida en su vocabulario. Pero lo cierto era que ella se preocupaba por él, tanto que la mayoría de las personas se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían uno por el otro, excepto ellos mismos…

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

[Mis manos, eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas eran demasiado débiles]  
><em>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,<em>

[Como para estar en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies.]

"**Aquellos días son tan recientes, pero a mí me parece como si hubieran pasado ya miles de años, por lo menos para mis sentimientos. Yo me había enamorado sin darme cuenta. Pero el enamoramiento, como todo lo bueno de la vida, dura poco. Y se esfumó con tantas mentiras, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento"**

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

[Pero hay un lado de ti que nunca conocí]

_-Yami… Pero… ¿Por qué?- susurró la castaña para sí misma, como no creyéndose lo que escuchaba- No. Él no es así._

_Era una linda tarde de invierno, y Anzu se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca, contrariada por las palabras que habían salido de los bellos labios de un joven de cabello como el azabache y piel apiñonada. Ryuuji Otogi trataba de convencer a la muchacha de lo que decía era verdad, pero ella negaba con la cabeza de una forma un poco violenta. _

_-Puedes creer lo que tú quieras, mujercita- le sonrió pícaramente un joven de hermosos ojos color acuoso- Pero la verdad, es que tu sapo azul es en verdad una porquería azul. Gusta de lastimar a la gente, de burlarse. Y después, sólo los desecha. ¿Y sabes algo? De ti se ha estado burlando por meses. Mira solamente esto…_

_Y le enseñó varias pruebas de lo que decía, poniendo en claro su veracidad. Cada una de ellas era más dolorosa para la chica, tan dura era la verdad que los hermosos ojos zafiros parecían inundarse en una tibia marea de lágrimas, que no podían expresar el dolor contenido en su corazón. Todo lo que había creído de Atem a lo largo del tiempo, se desplomaba en cosa de segundos. Y quiso llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, por amor…_

_-Muchas gracias, Ryuuji san- sonrió forzadamente la chica de cabellos arisnegros- Gracias por decirme esto. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, por mostrarme la verdad. _

_-¿Y cómo te sientes? – Fue lo que atinó a preguntar el joven, nervioso porque los ojos de la muchacha se llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Fue… como si me quitaran una venda de los ojos- dijo con gracia la joven, tratando de tomar la situación de manera cómica sin éxito- y me dieran un puñetazo inmediatamente. _

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

[Todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas.]  
><em>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.<em>

[Y los juegos que practicas, siempre los ganaste.]

"Y me ganó, él se burló de mí. Jamás había caído en mi propio juego, nunca me había enamorado de verdad. Pero ¿Por qué duele tanto? No entiendo, si sólo era mi amigo, un amigo que llegué a considerar mi hermano, mi consejero. Me enamoré de una máscara, de una mentira. Todo lo que pensaba de él es irreal. No puede ser esto, no me lo creo, simplemente me niego a creerlo. Esos hermosos días que pasé contigo, las risas, los abrazos, el cariño… todo era falso. Aquellos recuerdos tiernos, ahora duelen."

_When laying with you I could stay there,_  
>[Cuando me tumbaba contigo podría haber estado ahí]<p>

La memoria la traicionaba, no podía evitar recordar aquellos días en que le veía junto a ella. Las sensaciones, la seguridad, y ahora un terrible desasosiego la invadía al no saber qué pensar acerca de él. ¿A quién le podía creer? Su corazón le decía que le perdonara, ese malentendido podría tener una solución; pero su mente clamaba a gritos que aceptara la verdad, por muy mala que fuera.

_-Yami sama.- sonreía la muchacha, abrazando al joven de hermosos ojos amatistas- yo te admiro. Te quiero como a mi hermano y nunca nada nos separará._

_El también la miraba tiernamente y le revolvía suavemente el cabello, con cariño. Charlaron con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si reconocieran lo que cada uno dijera. Atem conversaba fluidamente y su charla era muy amena para la trigueña, que escuchaba fascinada cada una de sus palabras, cuidando poner atención en alguna cosa para aprender_

_- Hey, es fácil platicar contigo – rió un poco- Eres como mi hermanita, Anzu. _

_-*Y eso es lo que quiero ser, por siempre. –Caviló la muchacha- Con tal de no perderte. El amor pasa, pasa y se va. La amistad dura por siempre.*_

_-¿Qué sucede, Anzu?- la curiosidad invadía al chico- Te noto muy callada, ¿estás bien?_

_- Ah, yo… ¡Claro que estoy bien! – reaccionó la niña, alcanzando unas galletas de su bolsa-¿Quieres un poco de la comida que traigo…?_

_-Oh, yeah.-gritó emocionado el joven, tomando unas cuantas- Muchas gracias…_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_,

[Cerrar los ojos, sentirte aquí por siempre]

_Era otoño, Miho Nosaka y Anzu caminaban rumbo a la escuela, las hojas de los cerezos caían precipitadamente y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. Iban discutiendo sobre ese tema en especial, sólo que Miho reía mucho y le dirigía miradas de complicidad, pero Anzu negaba todo lo que la otra muchacha le decía:_

_-¿Te gusta Yami, verdad?- preguntaba insistentemente la amiga de Anzu- Admítelo, te gusta, te gusta…_

_-Está bien…- Respondía la castaña, sonrojándose levemente- Tal vez me guste un poco, pero sólo un poco. _

_-¿Sabes?- decía una muchacha de cabellos azules, sonriendo con un toque de ternura en su rostro- Miho no puede decir lo que Yami le dijo. Pero no es nada que tú no sepas ya._

_-¿Uhm?- La duda empezaba a aclararse. ¿Sería acaso que…?- ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Miho no puede decirlo- rió la muchacha.- Hizo una promesa, y las promesas no se rompen_

_Después de casi una hora de suplicar por la verdad, Anzu tuvo una idea para no comprometer a su amiga._

_-Tú prometiste no decirlo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con astucia_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces no veo nada de malo en que me asientas o niegues con la cabeza. No faltarás a tu promesa._

_-Está bien- dijo amablemente la muchacha de cabello azulado- Me parece una buena idea._

_-Yo…- comenzó con timidez la castaña, con mucho miedo- ¿Le gusto?_

_La mirada se le iluminó, cuando la otra asintió. No podía creerlo, era como un sueño._

_-Eso no es cierto._

_-Sí- asintió nuevamente la chica- Es cierto…_

_You and me together, nothing is better,_

[Tú y yo juntos, nada podría ser mejor.]

_Era una bonita tarde en invierno, aunque no hacía frío. El clima era delicioso y ella hablaba con toda la seguridad del mundo a su compinche, el joven Hiroto Honda. Estaban en uno de los salones del instituto, sentados en los pupitres de hasta atrás, justo cerca de la puerta para salir rápidamente. _

_-Ya no puedo esperar más, Honda kun.- le comentó - Le voy a decir a Yami que él me gusta también. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto._

_-Sí,- contestaba el joven - yo creo que has esperado bastante. Es que él… es así. Ya sabes que a la mayoría no le cae bien por algunas actitudes que toma._

_-Lo sé… -La castaña bajó la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego la alzó con orgullo- Pero por fin he visto a Seto. Ya no significa un obstáculo para mí. Quiero a Atem más que a un amigo y hoy se lo diré. No me importa qué deba hacer._

_-Así se habla, amiga.- susurró el joven de ojos aceitunados- tú puedes. _

_El maestro entró inesperadamente, así que Anzu dejó a Honda en su clase, caminó unos cuantos metros hacia donde el joven estaba tomando su respectiva clase y su plan era esperar a Atem en el pasillo, para que cuando saliera del salón poder atraparlo y decirle la verdad. Se sentó nerviosamente fuera de la entrada, escuchando la estruendosa voz del muchacho a través de la puerta. Era muy fácil de reconocer. _

_-Anzu chan- saludó cariñosamente un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu problema?_

_-¡Ah, Otogi kun!- respondió un poco distraída, no se había percatado de que Ryuuji viniera por el pasillo- Pues…_

_Le contó toda la historia, el cómo no le había creído en un principio a Miho hasta comprobarlo, el superar a Seto, la negación involucrada, y hasta el miedo que sentía en esos momentos._

_-Uf…- suspiró el muchacho de piel morena- Tienes que saber algo urgentemente. Pero no aquí, vamos a la biblioteca…_

_LxR. Never.- LxR N._ -_LxR. Never.- _

Reaccionó instintivamente, perdida entre los libros de trabajo, en el salón que le transmitió todos los recuerdos anteriores. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos por varios minutos y la clase ya había terminado. Era un bello día de primavera, soleado y las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar la ignoraban por completo, conocía a la mayoría pero no tenía fuerza para levantarse de su asiento y saludarles. Algunos alumnos ya se habían marchado del lugar y en el lugar que se encontraba estaba rodeado de butacas vacías, algunas ocupadas por los portafolios de sus compañeros. En sus manos sostenía varios lápices de colorear. Estaba ocupada pintando un dibujo que alguien le había encargado.

-Ya me voy Anzu- le dijo Shizuka, una joven de largo cabello marrón y ojos de color aceituna- Nos vemos mañana

-Matta Ashita, Shizuka san, cuídate.- se despidió amablemente la joven, mientras veía desfilar a su compañera con su mochila de rayas hacia la salida. Una vez sola con sus dibujos, era mucho más fácil sumergirse en su propia realidad, gobernada por su imaginación. La tranquilidad que le producía el sonido de los trazos contra el papel era indescriptible.

Y se sentía aislada del mundo, como si los demás se hubiesen desvanecido, en ese momento era el papel, los colores y el lienzo del dibujo los que ocupaban todo su espacio. Sentada en el salón semi vacío, en aquél melancólico lugar que la había marcado de por vida. Hace tanto que no dibujaba: Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Lo delicioso… y depresivo de dibujar.

Exactamente en el mismo asiento que hace meses ocupaba todos los días, pintó con delicadeza una pareja de gemelos agarrados de las manos, reflejos perfectos. La niña tenía el cabello corto, como ella misma, y el niño era de la misma altura casi, como Atem. Se sumergió en los recuerdos, en sus propias fantasías de que ellos mismos eran Yami y ella en alguna vida alterna, porque era un crimen separar a dos buenos amigos, a dos buenos hermanos. Se imaginaba que el propio Atem entraba suavemente, se dirigía hacia su butaca y le decía que todo era mentira, que él jamás había dicho cosas tan malas de ella, que él la quería al menos como una hermana y que sería amigos por siempre...

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_,

[A veces me despierto por un golpe de la puerta,]

_And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,_

[Y te oigo llamarme, todavía te debo de estar esperando,]

Un ruido estruendoso la levantó de sus sueños, de pronto percibió el barullo de sus escasos compañeros, que gritaban, reían y disfrutaban de sus propias pláticas, quería unírseles y no sabía cómo, al estar tan concentrada en su propio dibujo. Pero repentinamente había algo diferente en esa charla, era la voz. Esa voz tan tierna y dulce que la diferenciaba del resto, una voz feliz, auténtica, plagada de bromas que hicieron estallar de repente las carcajadas de las personas que estaban cerca… ¿sería Atem?

Y de pronto quería voltear, encontrarse con esos suaves ojos violáceos y correr hacia él como si no hubiese pasado nada, ignorando la cruda verdad. Opuso mucha resistencia, tratando fallidamente de terminar el trazo de los gemelos ya plasmados en papel, reflexionando sobre cuál sería el mejor color para los ojos. Sin embargo no pudo ocultar las ansias que tenía de correr y abrazarle, de hablar con él y aclarar todo el problema, de poder cuidar de nuevo a su mejor amigo y olvidarse de todo el conflicto. Botó los colores y giró hacia donde se oía al muchacho…

_Even that when we're already over,_

[Incluso cuando sé que esto ya está acabado,]  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you,<em>

[No puedo evitar buscarte.]

Pero no era él. Ella lo había confundido garrafalmente con un joven completamente diferente, voz casi idéntica, pero físicamente eran obviamente distintos. Le buscó con la mirada por todo el salón, queriendo creer que el joven le había hecho alguna broma como acostumbraba, pero perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo a los pocos segundos. El dolor comenzó a inundar a la muchacha, la ilusión cortada en seco por la verdad, que ya era normal en el caso de Atem.

-*¿A quién quiero engañar?*- caviló la joven, auto convenciéndose de la realidad- *La única forma de que él me volteara a ver es si me colgara un espejo en la cara. Soy… solo un estorbo. Se ama sólo a sí mismo y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso.*

_But I set fire to the rain,_ [Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia,]  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face<em>, [y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara,]

Recordó por varios momentos lo que algunos de sus amigos pensaban sobre el joven de cabello tricolor:

"_Es un imbécil. Le encanta humillar a las personas¨_

_¨No lo tolero. Me produce un intenso asco, si no le hablaras tú, ya le habría pasado algo muy feo."_

_¨Tú mereces algo mejor, Anzu. Bueno, no… Tal vez sola estarías mucho mejor que con una persona así"_

_¨Ególatra asqueroso. Se cree tan especial, como si fuera agua en el desierto"_

_¨No vale la pena hablar de una persona como él"_

_¨Me __cae__ mal. Es lo que tengo que __decir_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_ [Ardió mientras lloraba,]  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>,

[Porque la escuché gritando tu nombre.]

-*Tal vez ellos tienen razón… -se dijo mentalmente la castaña- Alguien así no me merece. Tengo que olvidar… Distanciarme hasta borrarlo de mi mente. Sólo así seré libre. El primer paso será ya no esperarle más, aquí…*

Y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, guardó los dibujos y los colores de golpe y los metió rápidamente a su mochila. La hora de clase todavía no terminaba, así que Atem debería estar perdido por alguno de los salones. Salió apresuradamente del aula, despidiéndose con la mano de las personas que alcanzaba.

El patio del instituto estaba plagado de estudiantes, las nubes comenzaban a asediar el cielo azul, con una tendencia a que la lluvia tornara el día aún más gris para Anzu. Amaba la lluvia, pero en estos momentos rompería a llorar si iniciaba.

**¨Reconozco que fue mi error idealizarte, no aclarar las cosas e irme. Pero tienes que entender que la tristeza que ahora siento por tu traición parte mi alma. Hay tanto dolor, tanta rabia contenida a punto de estallar, que no podría enfrentarte pacíficamente. No sé qué hacer, pero ya no puedo quedarme aquí esperando algún milagro. Tú seguiste tu propio camino y yo no figuro en él. Es hora de que siga el propio, me he caído, es tiempo de levantarme. **

_I set fire to the rain_, [Prendí fuego a la lluvia]

_And I threw us into the flames,_ [Y nos lancé a las llamas,]

Un muchacho con singulares cabellos de colores rubio, castaño y rojizo platicaba en uno de los pasillos con varios chicos y chicas. Varios le escuchaban y las carcajadas no se dejaban reprimir en otros. Sonreía, era una sonrisa inocente y dulce para Anzu, pero llena de ambición y egoísmo para los demás.

-*Pensaba – meditó la trigueña- que eran ellos quienes no lograban ver al verdadero Atem. Ahora me doy cuenta de la que estaba en el error era yo. Yo era quien no podía ver detrás de la máscara.*

_Well, I felt something die,_ [entonces sentí algo morir,]  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>  
>[Porque sabía que sería la última vez.]<p>

La jovencita le ignoró, pasó de largo por el corredor, pero Atem le siguió con la mirada. Ella no se percató de esto y siguió su camino a casa. La risa de Atem dejó de oírse cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo, aliviada de que el martirio hubiera terminado. Ya hablaría con él algún día que esto no le afectara tanto, cuando el enamoramiento se hubiese terminado y pudiera opinar de manera crítica.

**¨El sólo ver tu cara DUELE. Me dueles y yo a ti no. He tomado una decisión, espero no cambiarla."**

Salió del instituto. La lluvia no se dejó esperar y Anzu sentía que ésta reflejaba la melancolía que sentía. Eran ya más de las tres de la tarde y el aguacero la empapó en su propia tristeza y desesperación. Habría sido muy fácil regresar al instituto y refugiarse de la tormenta, escuchar las mentiras de Yami y creérselas de nuevo. Pero no, no iba a flaquear, dirigió sus pasos hacia su casa y pensó en que alguien más la estaría esperando en algún lugar. Por breves momentos recordó a Yuugi y luego a Atem, pero esos tiempos ya se habían perdido. Sólo en el olvido…

"**Adiós Atem. Cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor, aunque sé que mi deseo no es correspondido…¨**

_Oh, no, _[Oh, no,]_  
>Let it burn, oh, <em>[déjala arder, oh,]_  
>Let it burn,<em> [déjala arder]_  
>Let it burn.<em>

_LxR. Never.- LxR N._ -_LxR. Never.- LxR N.-_ _LxR. Never.- LxR N.-_ _LxR. Never.- LxR N.-LxR. Never. -LxR N .-LxR. Never.- LxR N LxR. Never.- LxR N._ -_LxR. __Never-_

_MagAnzu: Basada en mi propia…_

_Diarkae: …Y muy estúpida…  
><em>

_MagAnzu: [U.U] …Experiencia personal. Bueno, pues si dejan review, se los agradecería. Cuídense y sayonara._


End file.
